Part-time Job
Part-time Job'' is one of eight possible second episodes in Shiny Days. Plot Setsuna visits Sekai at home again and discovers that she has the mumps, meaning that Setsuna will need to fill in at the Radish for a bit longer than expected. After leaving Sekai's house, Setsuna recalls her encounter with Makoto earlier that day. They reminisced about when they first met at the entrance ceremony, and Setsuna mentions that she has a job near the beach. Makoto introduces her to his little sister, Itaru, and suggests that Setsuna should come hang out after work, as he's usually in the area of the beach during the day. The next day at work, Setsuna begins having difficulties after encountering some unruly customers, including Katsura Manami. After leaving work, she stops to look at the ocean. Makoto sneaks up on her and asks her what she's up to. Sensing that something is bothering her, he tries to cheer her up. After some discussion, they both head home. The next day, Setsuna continues to struggle at work. Afterwards, she runs into Makoto, Itaru, Karen, and Otome talking on the beach. Makoto introduces them to Setsuna, and after some discussion about the summer festival, they all go home. Setsuna finds Mai at home working and goes to her room. She practices smiling in front of a mirror, partially to be better with customers at the restaurant, but also because Makoto said that he likes her smile. The following day, Makoto takes Itaru out shopping and happens by the Radish. He meets Kokoro for the first time outside the restaurant, who mistakes him for Setsuna's boyfriend. Makoto then sees Setsuna in her waitress uniform for the first time and finds out that she's had trouble dealing with a particularly difficult customer. He tries to cheer her up by poking fun at the unruly customer, but is overheard by Manami as she approaches the restaurant. Later in her shift, Setsuna is harassed by some unruly male customers and accidentally spills water on Manami in the process. After work, Setsuna runs into Makoto and Itaru talking to Otome and Ai on the beach. After some discussion, everyone decides to go home, but Itaru wants Makoto and Setsuna to stay. Otome and Ai leave, and Makoto asks if she's had any luck with the tough customer at the restaurant. Setsuna says that she messed up again, that she can't do anything right, and begins to cry. Itaru hugs her while Makoto stands by, flustered. Makoto goes to visit Setsuna at work the next day but finds out she has the day off. He tries to inquire further about her schedule, but Noan and Oruha believe he's a stalker and won't answer him unless he can prove that he knows Setsuna. Eventually he convinces them that he isn't just some random creep, and they agree to give him her address. Makoto and Itaru then go to visit Setsuna at home, and after some reluctance, stay and chat for a while. They find out that Setsuna has been studying the Radish's menu and other documents to be a better waitress, and that she's gotten quite good at it. The next morning, Makoto runs into Kokoro and Ai, and at Kokoro's insistence makes plans to go to the Radish with them. When they arrive later that afternoon, they spot Setsuna busy with customers, and Makoto stops Kokoro from bothering her while she's working. Setsuna is clearly having an easier time and is more confident, and Makoto looks on with pride when Setsuna skillfully rebuffs a surfer who is harassing her. Setsuna then impresses Manami with her newly acquired knowledge of Radish's menu and food/drink pairings. Youko has a meeting with Manami, who turns out to be a "secret customer" evaluating the restaurant on Youko's behalf. She reveals her findings, which are critical of the menu and outfits. Youko pushes back, but Manami is intent on submitting her evaluation as-is. Manami leaves and begins making dinner plans with her daughter, Kokoro, who was waiting outside. Setsuna runs into Makoto and Itaru after work, and says that she heard they had dropped by the restaurant. Makoto explains that he didn't want to bother her since she looked busy, and praises her for her newfound skill at the Radish. Setsuna says it was all thanks to him and his support. Setsuna begins to confess to him, but a car drives by and drowns out her words. Makoto asks her to repeat what she said, but she says to forget it. The chapter ends with the Katsura women (Manami, Kokoro, and Kotonoha) driving in a convertible making dinner plans, officially introducing Kotonoha to the story. Route ''Part-time Job is effectively the default route of chapter 2 following Encounter, as to get any other route requires either an active effort or a blatant disregard for Setsuna's feelings, as outlined below: * If you give Noan and Oruha the impression that you know Youko, they will believe you are in love with her, and you will get Drowning in Secrets. * If you tell Setsuna that Karen is your girlfriend, you will get Sweet Summer. * If you tell Setsuna that Itaru is your girlfriend, you will get Summer Opens With Gossip. * If you pass on the opportunity to console Setsuna early in the chapter, or take particular conversation options while consoling her, you will get Summer As Usual. * If you repeatedly offend or disgust Setsuna (i.e. the bar remains low), you will get No More Tears to Cry. Category:Routes